This invention relates generally to the field of micro-electrical-mechanical systems. (MEMS), and in particular, to improved MEMS devices and methods for their use with fiber-optic communications systems.
The Internet and data communications are causing an explosion in the global demand for bandwidth. Fiber optic telecommunications systems are currently deploying a relatively new technology called dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to expand the capacity of new and existing optical fiber systems to help satisfy this demand. In DWDM, multiple wavelengths of light simultaneously transport information through a single optical fiber. Each wavelength operates as an individual channel carrying a stream of data. The carrying capacity of a fiber is multiplied by the number of DWDM channels used. Today DWDM systems employing up to 80 channels are available from multiple manufacturers, with more promised in the future.
In all telecommunication networks, there is the need to connect individual channels (or circuits) to individual destination points, such as an end customer or to another network. Systems that perform these functions are called cross-connects. Additionally, there is the need to add or drop particular channels at an intermediate point. Systems that perform these functions are called add-drop multiplexers (ADMs). All of these networking functions are currently performed by electronicsxe2x80x94typically an electronic SONET/SDH system. However SONET/SDH systems are designed to process only a single optical channel. Multi-wavelength systems would require multiple SONET/SDH systems operating in parallel to process the many optical channels. This makes it difficult and expensive to scale DWDM networks using SONET/SDH technology.
The alternative is an all-optical network. Optical networks designed to operate at the wavelength level are commonly called xe2x80x9cwavelength routing networksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptical transport networksxe2x80x9d (OTN). In a wavelength routing network, the individual wavelengths in a DWDM fiber must be manageable. New types of photonic network elements operating at the wavelength level are required to perform the cross-connect, ADM and other network switching functions. Two of the primary functions are optical add-drop multiplexers (OADM) and wavelength-selective cross-connects (WSXC).
In order to perform wavelength routing functions optically today, the light stream must first be de-multiplexed or filtered into its many individual wavelengths, each on an individual optical fiber. Then each individual wavelength must be directed toward its target fiber using a large array of optical switches commonly called an optical cross-connect (OXC). Finally, all of the wavelengths must be re-multiplexed before continuing on through the destination fiber. This compound process is complex, very expensive, decreases system reliability and complicates system management. The OXC in particular is a technical challenge. A typical 40-80 channel DWDM system will require thousands of switches to fully cross-connect all the wavelengths. Conventional opto-mechanical switches providing acceptable optical specifications are too big, expensive and unreliable for widespread deployment.
In recent years, micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) have been considered for performing functions associated with the OXC. Such MEMS devices are desirable because they may be constructed with considerable versatility despite their very small size. In a variety of applications, MEMS component structures may be fabricated to move in such a fashion that there is a risk of stiction between that component structure and some other aspect of the system. One such example of a MEMS component structure is a micromirror, which is generally configured to reflect light from two positions. Such micromirrors find numerous applications, including as parts of optical switches, display devices, and signal modulators, among others.
In many applications, such as may be used in fiber-optics applications, such MEMS-based devices may include hundreds or even thousands of micromirrors arranged as an array. Within such an array, each of the micromirrors should be accurately aligned with both a target and a source. Such alignment is generally complex and typically involves fixing the location of the MEMS device relative to a number of sources and targets. If any of the micromirrors is not positioned correctly in the alignment process and/or the MEMS device is moved from the aligned position, the MEMS device will not function properly.
In part to reduce the complexity of alignment, some MEMS devices provide for individual movement of each of the micromirrors. An example is provided in FIGS. 1A-1C illustrating a particular MEMS micromirror structure that may take one of three positions. Each micromirror 116 is mounted on a base 112 that is connected by a pivot 108 to an underlying base layer 104. Movement of an individual micromirror 116 is controlled by energizing actuators 124a and/or 124b disposed underneath base 112 on opposite sides of pivot 108. Hard stops 120a and 120b are provided to limit movement of base 112. Energizing left actuator 124a causes micromirror 116 to tilt on pivot 108 towards the left side until one edge of base 112 contacts left hard stop 120a, as shown in FIG. 1A. In such a titled position, a restorative force 150, illustrated as a direction arrow, is created in opposition to forces created when left actuator 124a is energized.
Alternatively, right actuator 124b may be energized to cause the micromirror 116 to tilt in the opposite direction, as shown in FIG. 1B. In such a titled position, a restorative force 160, illustrated as a direction arrow, is created in opposition to forces created when right actuator 124b is energized. When both actuators 124 are de-energized, as shown in FIG. 1C, restorative forces 150, 160 cause micromirror 116 to assume a horizontal static position. Thus, micromirror 116 may be moved to any of three positions. This ability to move micromirror 116 provides a degree of flexibility useful in aligning the MEMS device, however, alignment complexity remains significant.
In certain applications, once the micromirror is moved to the proper position, it may remain in that position for ten years or more. Thus, for example, one side of an individual micromirror may remain in contact with the hard stop for extended periods. Maintaining such contact increases the incidence of dormancy related stiction. Such stiction results in the micromirror remaining in a tilted position after the actuators are de-energized. Some theorize that stiction is a result of molecule and/or charge buildup at the junction between the micromirror and the hard stop. For example, it has been demonstrated that an accumulation of H2O molecules at the junction increases the incidence of stiction.
In xe2x80x9cUltrasonic Actuation for MEMS Dormancy-Related Stiction Reductionxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of SPIE Vol. 4180 (2000), Ville Kaajakari et al. describe a system for overcoming both molecule and charge related stiction. The system operates by periodically vibrating an entire MEMS device to overcome stiction forces. While there is evidence that vibrating the entire MEMS device can overcome stiction, such vibration causes temporary or even permanent misalignment of the device. Thus, freeing an individual micromirror often requires performance of a costly alignment procedure. Even where the device is not permanently misaligned by the vibration, it is temporarily dysfunctional while the vibration is occurring.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for increasing alignment flexibility of MEMS devices and for overcoming stiction in MEMS devices without causing misalignment.
The present invention provides improved MEMS devices for use with all optical networks, and methods of using and making the same. Therefore, some embodiments of the invention include a structural plate comprising a micromirror. For example, the present invention may be used with the exemplary wavelength routers described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/422,061, filed Nov. 16, 1999, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise methods and apparatus related to overcoming stiction in electromechanical devices. For example, some embodiments provide methods for overcoming stiction electromechanical systems. The methods can include providing a base layer with a contact area or with a stop disposed on the base layer. A structural plate is disposed above the base layer with one side of the structural plate in contact with the contact area or stop. At the point where the structural plate contacts the contact area, a stiction force impedes movement of the structural plate away from the contact area. To overcome this stiction force, a local vibration is created at or near the contact area.
In some embodiments, the local vibration is caused by mechanical contact at or near the contact area. In other embodiments, the local vibration is caused by exciting a mass near the contact area at a frequency at or near the resonant frequency of the mass. In yet other embodiments, the local vibration is caused by activating and de-activating an actuator such that a serpentine structure or other spring structure is repetitively moved resulting in a vibration.
Yet other embodiments of the present invention provide systems capable of overcoming stiction forces. Such systems can include a base layer with a structural plate supported above the base layer by a pivot. The structural plate is moveable along a movement path until it contacts a stop located at a position along the movement path. Stiction forces can result at the contact between the structural plate and the stop. To overcome the stiction forces, a local vibration element is provided at or near the contact between the stop and the structural plate. The vibration element provides local vibration sufficient to overcome the stiction forces.
The summary provides only a general outline of the embodiments according to the present invention. Many other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.